Yours
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Eli explains the human holiday knlwn as Valentine’s Day to Thrawn. Characters: Eli Vanto, Grand Admiral Thrawn, Karyn Faro Ships: Thranto


**A/N Valentines Day Thranto cuteness because Thrawn #1 comes out today. Also I wrote this in my free at school so I didn't have a lot of time so I'm sorry if it's not great quality xxxxx**

"What is the purpose of this?" Thrawn asked.

Eli sighed. They'd come down to the mess hall with Karyn Faro for breakfast to find the latter's seat covered with flowers of every imaginable variety. There was nowhere for Karyn or anyone on the surrounding seats to sit down thanks to the sheer number of them. Eli supposed he and Thrawn would just have to eat breakfast in the Admirals office. Karyn didn't seem to mind though. She'd let out a squeal of joy at the sight and had frantically started guessing who that had been from. Eli had long since tuned her out and by Thrawn's question he guessed the Chiss had too.

"It's for Valentine's Day." Eli explained. Even after all these years there were still holidays that Thrawn missed or had never heard of. "It's a holiday where people send gifts to the one they love signed with Your Valentine."

"Why?" Thrawn questioned.

Eli shrugged. "So that the receiver of the gifts doesn't know who they're from. I suppose it makes it more romantic or something."

"Have you received any gifts for this Valentines Day?" Thrawn asked. There was something different about the expression on The Admiral's face. His jaw was slightly taught and his eyes didn't quite meet Eli's. The closest thing Eli could describe it as was jealousy but even then that wasn't exactly right. It had been a long time since Eli failed to recognise one of Thrawn's minuet expressions.

"Not for a long time." Eli didn't think it was worth mentioning that the only Valentines gifts he'd ever got were from his mother.

"I see." Thrawn spoke his go to phrase for when he didn't want to elaborate on whatever that genius brain of his was thinking.

Eli didn't dwell much on it. Thrawn has always been interested in the celebrations of other cultures. That was until he arrived at his quarters at the end of the day.

He opened his door to find a pile of old fashioned maths textbooks sitting on his bed. After staring at them in confusion Eli cautiously went over to them and gingerly flicked through the pages that were in near perfect condition despite a few intricate doodles that had been inked into some of the margins. They must have cost a fortune. Paper hadn't been in use for centuries. But what were they doing on his bed? Eli was so entranced by the books that he nearly missed the folded piece of card besides them. Once he saw it he opened it up to find it signed "Your Valentines" in a swirled cursive writing. Eli gently placed the gifts on his desk before heading out the door in a hurry.

There was only one person he knew who was socially inept enough to think that sending maths questions as a Valentines gift was romantic.

He walked into Thrawn's quarters without the need to knock. The doors had long since been programmed to open to his com cylinder.

Thrawn who had been lying on his sofa with a datapad in his hand looked up in mild surprise at the sight of Eli marching towards him.

"Coman-" Whatever he was about to ask was cut off by Eli's lips as they crushed against his. Both of them were frozen in shock for a moment as their brains tried to comprehend what had just happened. After a second Eli reeled back.

"I.. it was only fair that I gave you a gift...since..In return for what you gave me." Eli stuttered, shocked by his own boldness. His breathes came out in rushed gusts. The panic at what he'd just done finally registering in his body. Rejection was the last problem on his mind. His first was that the Admiral didn't have him thrown of the airlock for space madness.

Thrawn's eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open. Eli resisted the urge to lean down and kiss them again.

"How did you know the gifts were from me?" Thrawn asked slowly as he regained his usual stoic composure. This time Eli was unable to control his actions and rolled his eyes. Of course the genius would want to know how he was figured out.

"You're the only person who knows me well enough to get me them." Eli said truthfully sitting down on the sofa besides Thrawn. Although the books weren't exactly the most romantic gifts in the world, he was honestly grateful for them. He new his love of numbers was a touch (ok a lot) nerdy but Thrawn was one of the only people who had been impressed by it and encouraged him to use his love of numbers. But above all he was touched that Thrawn knew his interests well enough to think of buying them for him. He'd much rather have gotten something that he knew the person had put time and effort into than roses or chocolates or whatever tacky tradition was popular on core worlds like Coruscant at the moment.

"Would you like to be my Valentine?" Thrawn asked, sitting up straight so that he sit equally besides Eli and so he could place his hand next his.

"Just for today?" Eli asked, still unsure of his place in the Chiss's life.

"For as long as you like." Thrawn promised, his lips curled sweetly in the special smile he reserved only for the man beside him. Eli found the courage to lace the fingers brushing his hand with his own to seal the promise.

Somehow that was even scarier than the kiss.

This represented something bigger.

Of things yet to come.


End file.
